The present invention relates to a device for air manifolds adapted to create turbulent flows in combustion chambers.
Air manifolds adapted to take in air from the external atmosphere and to supply this air to the combustion chambers are well known in the prior art. These manifolds have a number of ducts (commonly called runners) equal to the number of cylinders that need to be supplied with air, or with an air/fuel mixture, depending on whether the combustion chambers have a direct fuel injection system or there is air/fuel premixing in the engine prior to entry into the combustion chamber via a respective delivery valve.
The flow of air, or of air mixed with fuel, injected is controlled by means of a regulation system controlled by the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle. In a conventional manner, the greater the power requirement, the greater the opening of the throttle will be so that a greater quantity of air (or air/fuel mixture) can be injected into the combustion chamber.
One of the problems of these conventional systems is that an optimum regulation of the supply flow to the cylinders is not obtained, especially at a low number of revolutions of the engine. Moreover, current systems do not ensure turbulent flows of the swirl type within the combustion chambers in an optimum manner.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an air, or air/fuel, supply system free from the drawbacks discussed above.
The invention therefore relates to a device for air manifolds according to the characteristic features claimed in claim 1.